Naughty Boy
by carnivalparade
Summary: AkuRoku. so what does Roxas want for Christmas?


"What am I, four? No way! This is retarded!"

Sora laughed, "You lost, Rox. The deal was that the loser takes any dare the winner makes."

"Couldn't you have made me do your laundry or something? Why did it was to be _that_?"

"Because it's probably the most embarrassing thing I could possibly make you do."

"You're a terrible person, you know that?"

"I am, aren't I?" Sora smirked, "Look, the guys no older than twenty-seven, so at least it's not some old creep."

"Sora! I'm sixteen! Six fucking teen! Even if he was only twenty that's still four years! I'm not going to do that in front of all these people! I'll get kicked out of the mall!"

The brunette laughed again, "Yeah… you probably will."

Roxas crossed his arms, "I'm not doing it."

"Fine. I'll give you a choice: either you do it, or you give me all the money left in your wallet."

"Fuck that!"

"Then just do it! You'll probably never see the guy again. And we do stupid stuff at this place all the time."

"Fine! I'll do it. BUT NO PICTURES!"

Sora smiled, pulling his phone out from his pocket, "That wasn't even a thought in my mind until you put it there."

Roxas snatched the phone from the brunette's hand before turning his back to Sora, "What's a twenty-something-year-old guy doing with this kind of job anyway? Isn't it supposed to be an old guy?"

"If it was an old guy, I wouldn't be able to make you do this though."

"Oh and that would just be the end of the fucking world, wouldn't it?"

Sora giggled, "Go now while there's no line!"

Roxas groaned. He slowly made his way to the candy-cane-painted fence separating the brown mall tiles from the plush fake snow.

"Ten seconds!" Roxas heard Sora call from behind him.

"I KNOW, I KNOW! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The blond boy walked through the plastic fence to the man sitting in the large red and gold chair. His face look confused for a second, but when their eyes met, he put on that fake smile he had been giving kids all day. Even with the fake wig and beard, Roxas could tell the guy was really young. And really good looking too.

Roxas shook his head, _the hell kind of thoughts am I having now?_ He glared up at the guy who was trying his best not to laugh at the fact that a teenager had actually come up to him. The blonde sighed and hoisted himself onto the older man's lap.

"Well hello there little boy! Have you been good this year?" the red-clad man asked in an obviously fake voice.

"Tsk," despite the bored look on his face, Roxas was just about ready to die of embarrassment.

"Hmm, well why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas this year."

The blonde knew Sora would make him do this again if he half-assed it, so he decided to just get it over with quickly so he could go home and drown himself.

"Well Santa…" Roxas gave the cutest smile he possibly could, "actually…"

He could hear Sora sniggering not too far off. Roxas bit his lip, then looked into the guy's eyes. They were gorgeous. A wild forest green colour. The blonde felt himself blush, _fuck… he's damn hot._

Roxas smiled again; suddenly he actually kind of _wanted_ to go through with this. He reached his hands up to cup the man's face, "I was hoping… that for Christmas…" The teen tiled his head and brought the guy's face closer to his, "I could have you."

Before the man could speak, Roxas pulled down his fake beard and licked his lower lip. The blonde slipped his tongue into young Santa's mouth and forced their lips together.

The man responded instantly, fighting Roxas's tongue for dominance. He held the teen around the waist and tangled a gloved hand in blonde hair.

"Mama, what's Santa doing?" a young voice asked innocently, causing Sora to burst with laughter in the distance.

Roxas ignored the kid's mother's gasp and disgusted mutterings as she shooed her child away. The blonde wrapped his arms around Santa's neck, pulling him deeper into their kiss.

By the time Roxas was willing to let go and break the kiss, the both of them were completely out of breath. Greens eyes mirrored the visible lust of the blue ones they stared into.

"Well obviously, you've been a pretty naughty boy," the too-skinny imposter said with a smile, fake-Santa voice long gone.

Roxas returned the smile, "Well then maybe you should punish me."

"Maybe my shift ends in an hour."

"Maybe I'll be waiting in front of the mall."

"And maybe I'll take you home with me tonight."

"Maybe…" Roxas smiled again before jumping off the man's lap. He walked back to the plastic candy fence. Jumping over it, he caught a glimpse of the repulsed looks on the nearby parents' faces.

"That was _way_ longer than ten seconds," Sora was wiping tears from his eyes as he made his way to the blonde. He draped an arm over Roxas's shoulder, "Got pretty into it, didn't ya?"

"Don't be jealous just cause I got myself a hot date tonight."

Sora laughed, "No way! You really did? You're so dirty"

"You're the one who made me do it."

"Oh! Look," Sora pulled his camera from his coat pocket, showing off a picture of the blonde making out with fake Santa.

Roxas grabbed at the camera, but Sora pulled back quickly, "When did you-?"

"I don't _only_ have a phone you know."

"I'm going to kill you!"

Sora ran, laughing crazily, away from the blonde, "Don't waste too much energy chasing me Rox! You're gonna need it tonight!"

-  
>an: hey guys! Merry Christmas  
>i know this is late for most of you in the world, but hey! its still Christmas where i live (for all of the next 14 minutes)<br>hope you guys have had a good holiday season so far  
>merry christmas to you who celebrate it, i love you to those who dont<br>(:

alsooooo if you're reading 100 Pages or Fag Drag or Too Hard, you have my apologies  
>i'm a horrilbe slow doodoobuttface<br>haha i'll get to them soon

love you guys!


End file.
